


Mistrust and Broken Hearts

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [13]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x sister!Reader, past Jess x Sam, sam x reader
Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Mistrust and Broken Hearts

Nothing more was mentioned about marriage, or babies. Which was a relief. You tried to split your week up between your apartment, and Sam’s house. Adam was still trying to wrap his head around everything, and you wanted to be there for him. Thursday, Friday, and Saturday you were at your apartment. The other days, you happily ‘played house’ with Sam and the kids.

* * *

It was mid-October, and Sam wanted to surprise you. The weather had been beautiful lately, and you mentioned how you loved sipping hot cocoa while taking a boat ride, but hadn’t in years. So, he’d managed to rent a boat for the day.

While his feelings towards Jess had not shifted, the kids loved her, and he wanted to try to be an adult. He’d asked her to come watch the kids at the house that Saturday, which she accepted quickly. 

Sam was about to head upstairs to shower when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, he walked over and was surprised to see Jess. “You’re early.” He noted.

She smiled. “More time with my kids, right?”

He nodded and let her by. “They’re watching cartoons right now in the living room. I’m heading up to hop in the shower.”

“Go on.”

Watching him walk up the stairs, she shook her head and made her way towards the living room. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sam’s phone. Quietly, she picked it up and leaned on the arm of the chair, looking oh-so-innocent as she sent you a text. She had skimmed previous texts to make it sound right first, however.

_**Babe, can you come over for a bit? I want to talk to you ;) Kids are with Jess for a couple hours.** _

* * *

You were lounging on the couch when you got the text. Chuckling, you texted back.

_Really? I didn’t think you wanted her alone with them for now? What time do you want me over?_

Hitting send, you went back to watching tv, not having to wait long for a reply.

_**Head over in about 15? And I thought about it and I was being immature.** _

* * *

Jess deleted the texts after you agreed, and put the phone back, moving to sit with the kids.

Sam came down ten minutes later, dressed and smelling great. “Alright, guys, I’m going to see Y/N.” He smiled at them, as they were in on the little secret.

Ava ran over and hugged his legs. “Have fun, daddy!”

Chuckling, he picked her up and kissed her cheek. “I will, princess. You and Liam be good for mommy. Alright?”

* * *

You furrowed your brows as you pulled into Sam’s driveway, noting that he wasn’t home. Shaking it off, you parked your car and slipped out. You were just looking forward to some time with him. Smiling, you knocked on the door and your smile fell when it opened. Jess was wearing nothing but Sam’s shirt. “J-Jess?” You asked, confused. “Where’s Sam?”

She gave you a sad smile. “He ran out to get some lunch for me and the kids.” She told you. “Didn’t he tell you?”

“That he was getting you guys lunch? No…” Why would he?

“No. That we’re getting back together.” She grinned. “I stayed over last night, and after a couple glasses of wine, and a heart to heart, we realized that we didn’t want to give everything up.”

You felt like you were going to be sick. “What about Benny?”

She shook her head. “That was a stupid fling. One I regret. I’ve _promised_ to go to counseling, though.”

Your heart was pounding in your chest. It wasn’t that you thought she was completely telling the truth, but the words hurt. And she was standing there in next to nothing. “I’m gonna go. Tell him I stopped by. I’ll, uh, get my stuff another day.” You said quietly, turning and rushing towards your car.

Jess watched you lean your head back against the headrest, and could tell you were crying. Shutting the door, she smirked to herself.

* * *

Once you managed to calm your breathing, you pulled out your phone and texted Sam.

_I don’t know what’s going on, but finding out this way? You couldn’t just tell me you wanted to get back with her? It was real nice to find out by her opening the door in nothing but your shirt, Sam._

* * *

Sam was wondering where you car was, but figured maybe you had parked elsewhere, so he parked where he always did and whistled as he jogged up the stairs to the apartment you shared with Adam. After knocking, it took a moment, but Adam answered. “ _Sam_?”

“Yeah, I’m here to get Y/N. I have a surprise for her.” He grinned.

Adam looked at him funny. “She’s not here. She got a text from you and went to your house. She left maybe twenty minutes ago?”

“I didn’t text her anything.” He pulled out his phone and looked. “Nothing.” He shrugged. Just as he was about to put his phone back in his pocket, it buzzed. Reading it, his face paled. “What the hell?”

“Dude, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Adam said.

Sam clenched his jaw, his hand curling up into a fist he drew back and punched the wall. He took a deep breath, pressed the call on his phone, “C’mon, baby, pick up, _please_ pick up?!”

“Sam, what’s going on?” Adam said, worry lacing his tone.

“Fuck,” Sam growled. “My ex-wife is what’s going on, Adam!”

* * *

No matter what you did, you couldn’t stop crying. Hearing your phone, you ignored it. You knew you had to talk to Sam, but you wanted to clear your head first, and be a bit more calm and rational when you did.

As you drove, with nowhere in mind, it began to rain. “Fitting…” You sighed, stopping at a read light. Leaning your head on your left hand as you waited, you were taken off guard as a car rear ended you, sending you into the intersection. A scream ripped from your throat as pain throbbed in your neck and another car tried to stop, but the front end still hit your door, moving your car again. 

* * *

Sam was starting to lose his mind, he had tried calling you at least ten times, each voicemail he left getting more and more desperate. “I’m going to head home maybe I will pass her on the way, Adam _please_ keep trying her. Call Dad for me, just in case she goes there for whatever reason.”

Sam ran down the stairs and sidewalk, he jumped in the car, trying one more time to reach you by phone. “ _Dammit_ , Jess!” He spat, he threw his phone on the seat next to him, closing his eyes briefly he prayed that you would talk to him when he found you.

* * *

Cas was sipping an iced tea and working on his next book when his phone rang. “Hello?” He answered, wondering who it was.

“Mr. Y/L/N?” The female on the other end asked.

“Yes, may I help you?”

“We have a Y/N Y/L/N here at St. Vincent’s Hospital, and you’re listed as her emergency contact.”

His eyes went wide. “What happened? Is she okay?” Cas asked, quickly getting up and grabbing his keys.

“I’m sorry, she was in a car accident. Due to new laws, I can’t tell you any more over the phone. Will you be coming in?”

“I’ll be there in about three hours.” He told her.

* * *

Sam drove the route you normally took back and forth when he didn’t see your car anywhere, he got more nervous. “ _Fuck_!” He yelled, when he noticed traffic was backing up, “I so don’t need a traffic jam right now!” There was no place to turn off the road and try an alternate route, he just had to hope that whatever was going on up the road wouldn’t take long.

Sam jumped when he heard his phone ring, he knocked it off the seat, “Please be Y/N, please?” He pleaded as he bent over to pick his phone up off the floor, taking his eyes off of the road in front of him he didn’t see the tow truck drive by with the mangled remains of your car.

* * *

Cas drove as fast as she dared, worried about his sister. He only had two family members left- you, and your Grandmother. The world around him seemed to move way too slow. His heart was pounding, fear flowing through his veins.

When he was half an hour from the hospital, he called Adam. “ ** _Adam_**!” He yelled the second he heard him pick up. He was using his hands free headset, not wanting to wide up in a hospital bed.

“Cas?” He asked, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Y/N. She was in a car accident. I’m almost to the hospital. I thought you’d like to meet me there.” He said hurriedly.

“I’ll be there.” He said before Cas told him which hospital. As soon as he had what little info Cas had, they hung up.

* * *

Grabbing his keys from the table, Adam quickly called Sam as he ran out the door.

“Adam! Have yo-”

“Sam, _listen_ to me, Y/N was in an accident, they took her to St. Vincent’s, I’m on my way there now.”

Sam felt the bottom drop out of his world at those words. “Is-Is s-she okay?” his voice wavered.

“I don’t know, her brother called me, meet me there,” Adam hung up and pulled out with tires squealing.

Sam slammed on the brakes, his heart in his throat, he quickly made a U-turn and raced to the hospital.

* * *

Cas rushed into the automatic doors, towards the nurse’s station. “I’m looking for Y/N, I’m her brother.” He said, worry written all over his voice.

“Room 687, sir.” She told him gently.

With a nod, he took off, walking quickly. He was still in a pair of lounge pants and a plain white shirt, and a pair of sandals. Cas hoped that it wasn’t too serious, that it wasn’t life threatening, and that you’d walk out of this like nothing happened. The two of you had lost your parents, he couldn’t lose you, too.

As he approached your room, a doctor was walking out, looking over your file.

* * *

Sam drove like a mad man to get to the hospital, praying the entire way. His mind torn between anger at Jess, and worry for you.

* * *

“Doctor?” Cas breathed. “Is she okay?” He asked, worried, tears fighting their way out.

“And you are?” He asked.

“I’m her brother, Cas.” He told him. “I was told I’m her emergency contact.”

The doctor nodded. “Y/N will be fine, some cuts, bruises, a couple broken bones, but nothing too major.” He started and Cas let out a relieved breath. “There’s more.” Cas’s eyes shot back to the doctor from your hospital room door. “I’m sorry, but the baby didn’t make it.”

“ _B-baby,_ ” Cas stuttered. He had no idea that you had even been pregnant!

* * *

Sam ran through the emergency doors, at the desk he breathed out heavily, “I’m looking for Y/F/N Y/L/N, please! She was in a car accident.”

“Room 687, sir” the nurse replied.

Finding the elevators, Sam quickly got to the sixth floor, he ran as soon as the doors opened toward the room, he stopped short when he saw a doctor talking to a man with black hair and blue eyes. ‘ _Baby_?’ He slowed.

The doctor nodded. “She was only about 6 weeks along. I’m sorry.” He gave him a sad smile and turned, giving Sam a nod hello as he passed.

Sam felt like he would pass out. Running his hand through his hair, he took a deep breath and went to the stairwell. He had no idea how long he had stayed there, leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed.

When he came out, the dark haired man was gone. He walked slowly to your room, pausing by the door, he took a deep breath and walked in.

Hearing your door open, you looked over. “Hey.”

Sam moved to your bedside, a sad, yet serious, look on his face. “How’re you feeling?” He asked.

“Sore.” You sighed.

He took your hand for a moment, looking down and chewing on his lip. “Why were you so upset about Jess when _you_ were seeing someone else?”

You furrowed your brows. “What?” How could he even ask that?

“I know you were seeing another man, Y/N.” He sighed, looking up at you. “You and him were having a baby.” His heart broke as he said it.

“What _man_? What _baby_?” Nothing was making any sense to you. “I’m not pregnant, and I’m not seeing anyone but you.”

Sam let out a sad chuckle. “You don’t have to lie. I heard the doctor tell him the baby didn’t make it.” He shook his head, tears in his eyes. “I saw the other man.”

You were angry now. “ ** _WHAT MAN?!_** ” You yelled, groaning as your ribs yelled at you for that.

Cas came rushing in. “You okay?” He asked, worried.

Sam glared at you. “ _Him_.”

“…Cas?!” You asked. “That’s my _brother_!”

“Brother?!!” Sam yelled. ‘ _Shit, what did I just do? She didn’t know about the baby-my baby_ ’ he realized sadly.

He ran a hand over his face, “I think we need to talk, sweetheart. Look Cas, right?” at the other man’s nod, Sam continued, “I’m Sam, her boyfriend,” he saw the realization in Cas’s eyes at what he was implying. “I know we haven’t officially met yet, but I could _really_ use some time alone with Y/N.”

Cas nodded sadly, “Sure, I need to go call Grandma anyway.” He looked at you. “I’ll be right outside the room.” He told you before walking out.

Your eyes were downcast, your chest clenching. “Go on. Tell me what else I’ve _apparently_ done.” You said softly. “It won’t matter. You won’t believe me.” Finally, you looked up at him, crying. “What did I do to _honestly_ make you think that I was seeing someone else?” 

Sam felt like shit, watching the tears slide down your cheeks, he sat carefully on the edge of your bed, with one hand he reached up, wiping your tears away. “Sweetheart, you haven’t done anything, I promise. I, uh, overreacted when I got here and saw the doctor talking to some stranger and when he said what he did…”

“What, Sam? What did he say?” You sobbed, the effects of the entire day starting to take their toll on you.

Taking a deep breath, tears filling his own hazel eyes,”Y/N, the doctor said..that you were pregnant.”

After a moment, you shook your head. “No. I _couldn’t_ have been! I have that birth control in my arm! And I would have _known_!” You couldn’t have been. “A-and you were working things out with Jess, anyway.” You cried, feeling like an idiot. He didn’t deny it when he asked about you about seeing someone else- just asked why you upset about it. Closing your eyes, you knew this was your own damn fault. 

“I am not working things out with Jess! I _swear_! I love you and want to be with you, only you babe,” Sam said, not trying to hold his tears back anymore.

“She opened the door wearing nothing but your shirt. Said she spent the night.” You told him quietly. “And you asked why I was upset about Jess…. Not saying I didn’t have to be.” You sounded crazy. “Seeing her in your shirt, and hearing that killed me. Not that I believed it was the _full_ truth, but just the thought… And ugh.” Nothing you said was making sense.

“I plan on discussing this with Jess as soon as I know we’re okay,” Sam grabbed onto your hand, bringing it softly to his lips. “I was going to surprise you today. I had rented a boat and was going to take you out on it. I asked Jess to watch the kids, she showed up a little early, saying she wanted to spend more time with them. I went upstairs to finish getting ready. The kids kissed me bye, they knew that I had a surprise for you. What made you come to the house, babe?”

You squeezed your eyes shut, “You-You texted me, saying you wanted to talk to me and if I could come over.”

“I didn’t send you a text, sweetheart. Jess must’ve seen my phone on the table and texted you.”

“I’d say you could look at my phone, but I have a feeling it’s gone.” You sighed. “I’m going to press the button for pain meds and get some rest… Okay?” You looked over at him. You were drained.

“Of course, babe,” he leaned over and kissed your forehead. “I’m going to get my mom to meet me at the house, have her take the kids to her place while I deal with my ex-wife. I will be back tonight, though.” He stood up, “I love you, Y/N.”

You pressed the button and gave him a small smile. “I love you, too.” You told him. “And… I’m sorry about the baby.”. Your voice was quiet, it still sinking in. “Send in Cas?”


End file.
